Okaeri
by Red-volution
Summary: Aku merasa begaikan sampah diatas sampah setelah melakukan hal itu. Ya, meninggalkan istri dan putri kecilku. Tapi aku semakin merasa sakit saat kembali pada mereka dan mendapati mereka bahkan masih bisa melempar senyuman hangat dan menyambutku yang dengan teganya meninggalkan mereka./NaruSaku OC Hanami!/RnR?


Sudah sekian lama aku meninggalkan mereka. Sudah berapa lama, ya? Ah, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Yang aku tahu aku sudah pergi cukup lama, itu saja.

Aku tidak pernah menghitung berapa lama aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku takut jika aku menghitung, dan ketika hitunganku lama kelamaan semakin bertambah banyak, maka aku akan sadar betapa lamanya aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku takut untuk mengetahui hal-hal apa saja yang sudah kulewatkan tanpa mereka.

Sejak tadi aku selalu mengatakan 'mereka'. Apa kalian ingin tahu siap 'mereka' yang kumaksud? Kalau boleh jujur, jika aku menceritakan soal mereka, ada satu sisi dimana aku akan sangat bahagia ketika menceritakan pasal mereka. Tapi disisi sebaliknya, aku merasakan sakit yang begitu sangat dihatiku...

...Tapi... Paling tidak, akan kuceritakan pada kalian. Siapa tahu, mungkin rasa sakit dihatiku bisa sedikit berkurang dengan berbagi cerita.

Baiklah, yang kumaksud 'mereka' disini adalah dua perempuan yang paling kusayangi didunia ini. Dua perempuan yang selalu bisa mewarnai hari-hariku. Tanpa mereka aku yakin hidupku sudah kosong, bagaikan kanvas putih yang belum tergores cat setitikpun.

Dua perempuan tersebut adalah... istriku dan juga putri kecilku...

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. I just have this story #sok inggris -_-**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, garing, boring, mainstream, DLL**_

 _ **Main Chara: NaruSaku and OC's Hanami!**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/comfort(gak meyakinkan) and family**_

 _ **Summary: Aku merasa begaikan sampah diatas sampah setelah melakukan hal itu. Ya, meninggalkan istri dan putri kecilku. Tapi aku semakin merasa sakit saat kembali pada mereka dan mendapati mereka bahkan masih bisa melempar senyuman hangat dan menyambutku yang dengan teganya meninggalkan mereka./NaruSaku + OC Hanami!/RnR?**_

 _ **Happy Read and I hope you enjoy ^^**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **#**_

Masih teringat dibenakku kala meninggalkan mereka dimalam itu. Masih teringat dengan jelas isakan kecil dari putriku yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati, melarangku untuk pergi.

Masih segar diingatanku betapa memilukan ekspresi sedih istri tercintaku- ah, mungkin harus kucoret bagian yang terakhir itu. Setelah perbuatanku ini bahkan aku merasa tidak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai suaminya dan mengatakan kata 'istri tercintaku' kepadanya. Aku benar-benar merasa tak pantas untuk disandingkan dengan wanita cantik bersurai pink sepunggung itu.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan cengkeraman kedua tanganku di kemudi mobil yang tengah kukendarai karena pemikiran barusan. Salju yang turun di malam hari kisaran jam tujuh di pusat kota Tokyo kali ini cukup membuatku merasa begitu kedinginan. Karena itulah bukan hal yang aneh jika aku mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal yang melilit leherku meski aku didalam mobil.

Meski begitu aku masih bisa menangkap kesibukan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Entah cuaca se-ekstrem apapun aku yakin itu tidak akan menghentikan aktivitas kota super sibuk ini.

Menoleh ke arah trotoar sejenak, aku bisa melihat tiga sosok yang berjalan bergandengan. Tawa ceria terlihat begitu menghangatkan di tengah suhu yang hampir mencapa nol atau mungkin sudah sampai minus ini. Tiga sosok itu terdiri dari satu orang laki-laki, seorang perempuan dewasa, dan seorang gadis cilik nan jelita yang berjalan ditengah.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuatku sadar... Kapan terakhir kali aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan keluarga kecil yang selalu kusayangi lebih dari apapun?

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kualihkan perhatianku dari mereka lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa dan membuangnya perlahan, menimbulkan uap udara menguar dari mulutku seakan-akan aku tengah merokok meski kenyataanya aku bukanlah seorang perokok.

Hei, sejak tadi aku terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Aku bahkan sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. CEO atau pimpinan tertinggi di Namikaze Corp, perusahaan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar jika dijajarkan dengan perusahaan lain seantero Jepang.

Statusku saat ini telah beristri dan memiliki seorang putri kecil. Istriku bernama Haruno Sakura pada awalnya, dan sekarang berubah menjadi Namikaze Sakura tentu saja. Serta putriku bernama Namikaze Hanami. Kurasa cukup itu saja perkenalanku.

Padahal diluar mobil, suasana sangat ramai. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya merasakan sunyi. Ya, sunyi. Hanya suara deruan halus dari mobilku yang termasuk kategori mobil mewah ini yang menemani perjalananku untuk pulang...

Pulang, ya...

Jika dipikir-pikir, apa aku akan diterima ketika pulang? Apa orang yang kuharapkan menyambutku dengan senyum mereka akan mau melakukan itu? Dan yang terpenting... bagaimana jika mereka membenciku dan tak mengharapkanku lagi?

Gigiku bergemeletuk. Selain karena suhu yang dingin, pemikiran-pemikiran tadilah yang membuatku mengeraskan rahangku. Yah, aku tahu aku tidak bisa berharap terlalu banyak mereka akan menerimaku lagi.

Terlalu lama merenungkan banyak hal membuatku tak sadar jika aku sebentar lagi akan sampai ke rumah. Ya, rumahku... yang sudah kutinggalkan...

Sial, kenapa merenungkan hal-hal tadi membuat waktu serasa berjalan begitu cepat?

Akhirnya aku menghentikan laju mobilku, berhenti di depan rumah yang bisa dibilang besar ini. Aku menurunkan kaca jendela pintu mobil, agar mendapat gambaran sempurna sebuah 'istana' yang tersaji dihadapanku.

Hmm... tidak banyak berubah rupanya...

Sebuah senyum simpul kubiarkan lolos dari bibirku. Seyum yang membuat para pekerja wanita dikantor terpesona -itu menurut salah seorang karyawanku... Tapi, bukanya aku sombong. Banyak orang bilang aku ini sangat tampan, meski aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

Tanganku menarik sebuah _smartphone_ dari saku jaket coklat gelap yang kupakai. Kutengok gambar dilayar depan yang menyuguhkan gambar istri dan putriku.

Ya, wanita cantik berambut pink sepunggung serta beriris emerald yang begitu mempesona itu istriku. Dan disebelahnya, seorang gadis cilik yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Rambut pink sebahu yang dihiasi pita merah saat aku mengambil foto ini. Meski sangat mirip ibunya, tapi si kecil Hanami mewarisi iris mataku, biru terang. Penuh akan semangat, keceriaan, dan keramahan khas darinya.

Kutarik napas sedalam-dalamnya sekali. Menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Kuletakan ponselku di sembarang tempat dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Ah, sial...

Kupikir aku sudah siap, tapi ternyata untuk melangkah saja rasanya masih begitu berat, seakan-akan ada sebuah pemberat seberat dua ton dimasing-masing kakiku. Benar-benar kacau...

Setengah dariku menginginkan untuk segera datang... kembali pada mereka. Tapi masih ada beban yang menariku, mencegahku untuk mendekat walau hanya sesenti.

Meski sulit, akhirnya kupaksakan langkahku. Hanya langkah kecil-kecil yang terlihat begitu kupaksakan. Padahal jarak dari pintu depan dan mobilku hanya terpaut sekian meter. Mungkin tak sampai lima meter.

Disetiap langkahnya selalu terisi dibenaku kenangan-kenangan indah yang sudah kulewati bersama mereka. Ingin berjalan cepat tapi serasa melambat. Dan ingin melambat ketika sudah semakin dekat. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Akhirnya sampailah aku didepan pintu kayu coklat dengan ukiran sederhana disana. Aku sudah mulai terbayang-bayang akan kejadian selanjutnya yang mungkin terjadi... dan sekali lagi, itu membuat hatiku perih.

Apa jika aku berseru ' _Tadaima_ ' mereka akan menjawab ' _Okaeri_ ' dengan imbuhan senyum ramah mereka? Atau mereka hanya terdiam dengan sinaran mata yang melukiskan kebencian, kekecewaan, dan caci maki kearahku? Semua akan terjawab sebentar lagi mengingat tanganku sudah berada didepan pintu, hendak mengetuknya.

 _Tokk Tokk Tokk_

Tiga ketukan itu serasa sudah cukup untuk membuat penghuni rumah sadar jika ada orang yang berada dibalik pintu depan rumah mereka. Tak berselang lama, mungkin hanya dalam hitungan sepuluh detik, kenop pintu itu mulai bergerak. Menandakan ada orang yang tengah mencoba membuka pintu.

Kira-kira siapa yang akan membuka pintu? Sakura kah? Hanami kah?

Rasa penasaran dikepalaku menghilang seiring dengan daun pintu yang sedikit demi sedikit mula menciptakan celah yang semakin lama melebar. Pintu terbuka seutuhnya dan kini kulihat didepanku berdiri... wanita yang kucintai... wanita yang sudah mengikat janji denganku untuk selalu bersama dalam susah maupun senang... wanita yang menjadi ibu dari anakku...

Ia menatapku dengan sorot maja terkejut. Kenapa ia terkejut? Apa ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan berani menginjakan kaki dirumah ini lagi?

Dari ekspresi terkejut sekarang beralih ke ekspresi bahagia, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku tak mampu melakukan apapun kala menatap mata itu. Seakan memiliki daya magis yang mengikatku dan tak mengijinkanku berpaling walau hanya sejenak.

 _Bukk_

Bunyi apa itu? Aku masih tak menyadari apapun disekelilingku. Apa itu bunyi pukulan? Sepertinya bukan... karena nyatanya itu suara debuman kecil saat ia menabrakan tubuh rampingnya ke tubuh tinggi tegapku. Dia memelukku.

Dan bibirku pun akhirnya membentuk senyum lebar saat tahu ia memelukku. Semua beban dihatiku lenyap begitu saja.

"Naruto..." Terdengar gumaman kecil istriku menyebut namaku. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya padaku dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ya ampun... betapa rindunya aku dengan suara itu...

"Ayaaahh!" Haha... dan suara itu juga...

Sakura melepas rengkuhanya padaku saat suara riang putri kami menggema di telinga masing-masing. Derap kaki kecil yang tengah berlari kencang menghampiri kami lagi-lagi membuat senyumku terkembang. Ah, betapa mudahnya mereka menciptakan senyum dibibirku.

 _Bukkk_

Sebuah tubuh mungil menabrakku. Aku berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggiku dengan Hanami, lalu ia pun memelukku dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya dengan manja di dekapanku.

"Aku kangen Ayah..." Gumamnya sambil mencengkram bagian depan jaketku dengan tangan kecilnya. Aku lantas terkekeh yang kemudian membuat Hanami mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Iris _sapphire_ -nya yang serupa denganku itu bersinar-sinar. Bibirnya juga tersenyum sangat lebar.

" _Tadaima_!"

" _Okaeri_!" Baik Sakura maupun Hanami menyambutku dengan suara riang dan ramah. Kulihat senyum dimasing-masing bibir mereka, membuatku membuang napas lega. Kuharap ini bukan hanya mimpi... Dan jikapun ini mimpi, maka jangan pernah bangunkan aku untuk selamanya.

Ah, aku tak menyangka setelah sekian lama aku pergi, mereka masih mau menyambutku, menerimaku.

Aku melirik kesebuah kalender yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Aku mulai mengkalkulasikan berapa lama aku pergi. Setelah mendapat kepastian berapa lama aku pergi, aku tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka. **Dua minggu** pergi saja rasanya sudah serindu ini... Haahh... Mungkin dilain kesempatan ketika pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus bisnis aku harus mengajak mereka... Hehe...

.

.

.

 **End of Naruto POV**

.

.

.

"Hei, Hanami- _chan_! Kau tahu, Ayah juga sangat kangen padamu!" Naruto bersuara setelah sekian waktu terdiam. Putrinya terkikik geli dan dengan manja mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya ke leher Naruto. Bocah lima tahun itu mendekatkan wajah ke ayahnya lalu menggeseken hidung mungilnya dengan hidung ayahnya beberapa kali sambil tertawa diikuti oleh tawa geli ayahnya.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem. Mulai merasa teracuhkan. Hal itu tentu menghentikan aktivitas ayah-anak ini. Keduanya menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Wanita itu mulai bertanya. "Jadi hanya Hanami- _chan_ saja yang kau rindukan, _ne_? Naruto?"

Oh, rupanya karena itu? Haha...

Naruto terkekeh lantas berdiri dan mendekati istrinya. Merengkuh dengan mesra pinggang ramping istrinya yang dibalas dengan mengalungkan lenganya keleher Naruto. "Tentu saja aku juga rindu padamu, Sakura- _chan_. Bahkan, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita..." Naruto membisikan kalimat yang membuat wajah istrinya terbakar.

Hanami tak begitu mengerti. Gadis manis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung ketika melihat seringai ayahnya dan wajah merona ibunya.

"Ayah, Ibu! Memangnya nanti malam kalian ingin melakukan apa?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura menoleh dan memasang tampang terkejut.

Naruto melepas pelukanya. Ia menghadap ke putrinya dan menggaruk pelipis dengan canggung. "Errr... Ayah tidak bisa memberitahukanya secara jelas. Tapi yang pasti itu hal yang hanya akan Ayah dan Ibu lakukan, dan hal itu juga menyenangkan!" Wajah Sakura merona lagi.

Pipi tembam Hanami menggembung. "Kenapa hanya kalian berdua? Apa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?"

Mata Naruto maupun Sakura mendelik. "Ti-tidak boleh- _dattebayo_!" Teriak pria 27 tahun itu dengan panik.

Disebelahnya, Sakura semakin terkikik geli melihat suaminya yang masih mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan polos Hanami. Hahaha... rasakan kau Naruto! Sulit untuk menang melawan tatapan polos mata biru bundar itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 _ **A/N : Apa-apaan yang diatas itu! Pengenya sih buat fic hurt/comfort... tapi akhirnya malah, ckckck-_-**_

 _ **Hahaha! Jujur, saya nggak terlalu bisa bikin fic hurt/comfort, karena itulah diakhirnya saya buat seperti ini.**_

 _ **Btw, apa feel hurt/comfort-nya kerasa? Atau hambar sama sekali? Atau jangan-jangan banyak yang ketipu? Please kasih review oke?^^b**_


End file.
